1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swingable handle for a hand tool, more particularly to a swingable handle for delivering increased torque to rotate a tool bit of a hand tool and for storing a plurality of replacement tool bits therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handle for a hand tool includes a front handle body which is adapted to connect with a tool bit, and a rear handle body which is pivoted to and which is turnable relative to the front handle body to form an angle with the front handle body so as to permit application of an increased torque for rotating the tool bit. A chamber with a cap is formed in a rear end of the rear handle for receiving a plurality of replacement tool bits. However, as the tool bits have to be removed from the chamber to permit selection of a suitable tool bit therefrom, use is inconvenient.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional handle is shown to include a handle body 1 with two accommodation chambers 101,102, two mounting members 2 which are pivoted to a rear end of the handle body 1, and which have grip holes 201 for positioning a plurality of replacement tool bits (not shown), and a tool shaft 3 for connection with a tool bit. Turning of the mounting members 2 away from the handle body 1 permits removal of a desired one of the tool bits in the grip holes 201. However, the handle 1 does not permit application of  an increased torque to rotate the tool bit. Moreover, the turning angle of the mounting members 2 relative to the handle body 1 is limited so that it is difficult to remove the tool bits that are close to the pivot points of the mounting members 2.